The Devils Prayer And An Angels Answer
by FashionMeetsGames
Summary: Story begins with Dante and Maya who begin as strangers who are somehow connected through their dreams and events, but then discovering their destiny, and causing them to make choices that either causes good or forces them to lose the ones they love most
1. Chapter 1

#1 The Devils Prayer and The Angels Answer

Maya's Story begins

~Fire was being engulfed around me as furniture and objects Began to fall and break against the hardwood floor. _"Dante..." _Someone whispered. My vision began to get blurred with smoke, as my lungs began to fail. _"Dante…."_ That's when I saw this shadow, a creature......what was it? Who was it? It's eyes glowed a bright ruby red as it came towards me ripping through the flames when suddenly there was gunshots ringing. Then it was followed by the sound of an alarm clock~

"Get Up, Get Out! Get up Get Out!" ringed the alarm as it repeated for a good two minutes before slamming her hand on the snooze button. "goodness gracious. Who's Dante?." She raised her hands above her head as she slowly got out of the bed. That's when she caught the smell of mouth watering biscuits, bacon, eggs, fried plantins and hash browns.

"Oh yes." That's when she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth then taking a quick shower before heading down stairs. She finally changed into a yellow polka dot silky shorts jumpsuit and slid on her brand new Pink Bakers thong flat sandals and her pink G-Shock watch along with gold bangles. She then began down the steps to see her mother who's name was Joy Marten. She owned her own spa company call Private Getaway.

There in the kitchen was her younger sister Angie, and her annoying brother Derrion. Looking everywhere, there were really no food to be found except for scraps of bacon and biscuits chewed up. "Ma!" "What are you looking at me for." Her siblings began to laugh as they headed out the door. "Where is my share?" Her mom spun around quickly pointing the fork at Maya. "If you would wake up early you would have, but you didn't, And who goes to the kind of work you do dressed like your about to hang?" "I do, plus I have my change of clothes in my bag." "Okay now just take your big but all the way to Dunkin Donuts, and remember I love you." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and pushed her out to the front door. "My bag ma!! I forgot my-" "Here you go!" She said handing her Louis Vuitton Odeon messenger bag. Nodding her head she waved and began to head out to Dunkin Donuts.

by Amanda


	2. Chapter 2

#2 The Devils Prayer and the Angels Answer

This Man named Dante….

Entering Dunkin Donuts there was a small line containing only three people. Getting on the line she began to dig into her bag for money pulling out a $20 bill. Another person entered the store and got on line behind her, but she didn't bother turning around to see who it was. As she was next up on line she looked at the menu and finally decided what to order.

"Next please." Said a short Indian woman. "Good Morning how may I take your order?"  
"Good morning may I get a raisin bagel with cream cheese, mini hash browns and iced latte." Maya asked as she straightened the bill in her hand. The cash woman then punched in the order. "That would be six fifty." She smiled and handing the cash woman the bill but the woman nodded and pointed to a sign in big bold letters. -WE DO NOT ACCEPT $20 $50 OR $100 DALLOR BILLS-

"Shit, " She went for her wallet and all she had was $20 bills. Suddenly a larger hand than hers passed her a $10 bill. Turning to look at the one who gave her the money she discovered a gorgeous man who looked like model , but who had a edgy feel to him at the same time. He looked like a man who could possibly hurt you with no regrets. But one thing that stood out was his silver hair and blue eyes. Those two features weren't something she had ever seen in a man before. He wore a red and white plaid button up shirt that was opened revealing his white V- neck tee. "I don't have change sir. But thank you." "Keep the change, I'll buy it." he said giving a smirk, as he ordered coffee and 3 Donughts. "Thank you." Maya said gratefully.

He picked up her food and his hot coffee along with his doughnuts and headed over to the table in the far corner by the window because every other table was taken so they had no choice but to sit together. He also wore dark denim skinny jeans and brown Sperry Top Sider shoes.

"What's your name?" Maya asked with curiosity. "Dante and your name?" She sat down at the table. "Maya, nice to meet you." "Same here." He sat down And began to drink his coffee as she began on her bagel. Her face then got a bit serious. "You okay babe?" Asked Dante. "A bit freaked out. I don't think you wanna hear it." She laughed. "I'll listen if its not boring" He chuckled back. "I had a dream last night and your name was actually In my dream." There was something about him, like she knew him from some place before. He looked at her and his eyes widened a bit. "Really?..Does your last name happen to be Marten?" Maya nodded. He put down his coffee and looked closely in her eyes. "What?!" He got a little surprised from her reaction and leaned back in his chair and gave her a smirk. Had to make sure you weren't lying. With suspicious curiosity, she asked "Why? what is it?"

He got up from the table and picked up his coffee, leaving his doughnuts. "See ya later babe." he walked out the store, She then noticed he left hi donuts that weren't even touched and grabbed the bag and quickly soon after ran out the store after him pushing open the door with all her might but he was gone. "Who is he?....." She looked around but didn't see him anywhere. Then a homeless old man came up to her asking for money. But instead of giving money she gave him the donuts. "Thank you." He said walking away, as she gave him a warm smile, then wandered off.

Maya taught mixed martial arts and various fighting styles to students of all ages. She headed down the street entering Chains studio. She seen her students there waiting with smiles ready and excited saying their good mornings. Maya on the other hand was freaked out from earlier. "Everyone, just workout, and practice. Have your free time for today, but tomorrow we are back at it." -yea!- The students hollered. They were happy of course. She then drifted from the scene of her students and into her locker room where the walls were painted blue and green. She took a seat on the wooden bench with her face buried in her hands. " so weird." She whispered. She then dialed her blackberry calling her mother. The phone finally picked up. "Yes baby?" "Something freaky happened today and well-" "What happened?" Asked her mother anxious but yet worried. "I'll tell you later but do you know a man named by Dante, blue eyes, silver hair, kind of pale?" "..........you seen him? Did he tell you anything?" "No he left," "Right after work come home straight, you hear me?" "Yea ma. What is it your not telling me?" but instead of answering her mother hung up the phone.

By Amanda


	3. Chapter 3

#3 The Devils Prayer and The Angels Answer

What is my mother hiding....

It was 6:25 pm. "Only 6 more minutes till I go home." she said as it was getting dark due to expected rain.

"Who the fuck do you think your talking to!" Yelled a younger teenage boy. "Im talkin to you with your bitch ass!" said a bigger Latino student. Quickly snapping out of her thoughts Maya saw the scene as students began to crowd around it. "Heyyy! stop this bull!" She ran to the students, pulling back the Latino student, who almost knocked her over. He was a really fit guy, with big arms and many tattoos. One of the managers of the place began to cool the students down. "Chill out man. You wanna get kicked out or what?" He calmed down and walked away from the scene as he headed outside. "Everyone class, well free time is now over go home!" She said as she swung her arms but everyone tackled her for a hug, "easy does it," She said as her voice was muffled, then the students went through the exit. "Bye ms Marten!!!"

As she began closing up the shop the rain began. "Oh shit, where's my umbrella?" She said anxiously as she dug into her Louis Vuitton Odeon when suddenly a strange shadow covered her preventing the rain drops from touching her. She turned quickly around to see no other than Dante himself. She gasped and jolted a bit. "How did you find me?" She asked as she looked around to see if they weren't the only ones on the street but the same Latino student who was in her class was still on the street waiting for a cab.

By the way his name is Louis Rodriguez. Maya had known him for a long time. She was like his guardian angel that wouldn't let him get into trouble, and he was the type that wouldn't let trouble touch her. He slowly walked over to Maya, and the mysterious man he never seen before. "You okay May," That was his little nickname he had given her. he looked at Dante with a hard look as Dante did the same except only Dante looked as if he was ready to tear his head off, and his eyes glowed an unusual blue. Maya saw the tension quickly building up between the two and she quickly stepped in between them,

"Louis I'll be fine, so just-" A yellow cab honked his horn twice. "See there, your cab is here. I'll see you tomorrow loser." She chuckled as she gave him a light punch on his arm. He smiled, and his face was yet soft again as he messed up Maya's hair even more due to rain. "Later May." He took one more glance at Dante, and his eyes glowed a quick yellow before entering the cab. "So what is it! Your stalking me now?" She asked as she crossed her arms. "Look I have to tell you something." He began as he hovered the big umbrella over the two. "Last night I had a dream and for some reason -Maya- was being whispered over and over again, and I don't know why. And when I saw you and you told me your name, it freaked me out and I had to leave, look I'm not the type of guy to go to random chicks and talk about my problems so first off don't get it twisted, alright babe, I'm just sayin, it dosent make scence." "I know how that feels. Listen my mom might know something about this. When I callled her she seemed to be hiding some facts and would explain it when I get home."

they began to take their walk. "Think I might want to have a talk with your mother as well." He said in a low suspicious tone. And for the rest of the way home they were in scilence mixed with rain thudding on the umbrella, and the squishy noise made by her sandals.


	4. Chapter 4

#4 the Devils Prayer And The Angels Answer

Some Secrets Revealed......

It was officially 7:10 pm. The 3 floor ruby bricked home looked as if it was awaiting them both. The two smaller windows looked like two eyes. But the garden was beautiful, and had large space along with the other homes. "This is where I live." She said as she closed her eyes. Then there was a sound of an engine pulling up into the driveway. A blue Ranger Rover pulled up and Darion her older brother got out of the car.

" What? Maya has a man coming to the house? He's your boyfriend?" He said walking over to the two. "Shut the hell up man, you talk too much." Puffing up in anger she turned away from the two.

"Darion" He said holding out his hand for a shake. "Dante" He replied as he shook Darion's hand. Maya on the other hand was worried out of her mind. "Come on Dante."

Maya interrupted to avoid the two from having conversation. All three of them entered. First walking past the living room and past the stairs up ahead was her mother's office. They entered. "D' get out! It doesn't concern you," Maya said shoving him out. "No he can stay, actually all of you need to be in here," Joy said.

Angie was already inside laying across the aquatic green sofa. Inside the walls were painted in sea blue with an angelic theme. The desk was made was made of white marble, with glass surface and matching white marble floor. The book shelves were an aquatic green with sky blue backing. There were paintings of angels, sea creatures, mermaids and rare flowers on the walls. To the right of the office, the wall color contrasted to a darker blue, and aqua, and the furniture was a darker marble but on that side the walls had the paintings of demon Japanese clown masks, and demonic creatures and a sword that a man seemed to be holding. It looked as if all the creatures bowed to him like he was king. Joy painted them and it took years to complete. Maya felt it told a story, but of what she is not sure.

"Maya, why did you bring him here!" "Because he is part of this strange day I'm having," She said in a whining like voice. Joy got up from her desk and walked up to Dante examining his features. "It can't be." She walked over to her book shelf and pulled out a large worn black book and flipped to the middle of the page pulling out a photo that looked aged from behind. She looked at it and almost sheds a tear. "You okay ma?" Angie asked as she pushed her thick Curley hair out from her face.

"I think I know you or seen you before." Dante finally said as he walked over to Joy. "Did you know my parents?" Joy then showed him a picture of herself with her long hair and even brown skin, holding a bible close to her chest, and a blonde haired woman, with almost pale skin holding a baby, and a silver short haired man who held another child. He took the picture from her and examined it. "After your mother passed I was supposed to be you and your brother's guardian. But then there was a change in plans. I got pregnant, and my husband and I were being chased every night by these demons because we were protecting you and Virgil. Because of what your father did to them long ago, they wouldn't quit. So the only thing that was left to do was hide you both at a secret orphanage till you both knew how to think, act and move on your own.

I had three children since but couldn't help but to try and find you both, until when I saw this ancient magic book that were once used by the ancient civilization to somehow connect people together and making them cross paths somehow. To tell you the truth I didn't want to see you because I was scared of how you would react, if you saw me and knew who I was. My husband battled demons till his very death two summers ago. Darion and Maya are to be the next generation. They are half angels half......" She stopped as she put the book back onto the shelf. "Look I know what you do now. You run a Demon Slaying business, and that's good. All I want to ask is does your brother do it also?" "He's at peace now." "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Ma, why didn't you ever tell us this?" asked, Maya. Darion crossed his hands as his facial expression asked the same thing. "What do you think? I wasn't ready to tell it, and you weren't ready to hear. I've killed demons in the past, and so did your father, but it's your turn." Darion and Maya walked out."Phu-Leese!" Darion exclaimed. "You think I'm going to risk my life try'na kill some demons?" She's got to be out her finger lickin mind." Darion hollered as he headed up stairs. Maya leaned against the wall with her head up and body slouched. Dante soon after left and approached Maya. "You're the new generation of demon slayer. I think it's kinda funny." "You think? Dante this is serious, I don't know shit about this stuff." Dante began to give a devilish chuckle, "Soon enough you will." He said as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder. She gave a slight sigh, "Whatever Dante."

By Amanda


End file.
